Alternate Past, Uncertain Future
by Real Teagy SOT
Summary: The UNSC met the Sangheili Empire and together they formed the Systems Alliance. They discovered the Ark and Humanity's Reclaimer Status. The Krogan Empire joined the Council alongside the Turian Hierarchy. A Mass Relay is discovered on the Edge of Systems Alliance space and is scheduled for activation. How does the Council react to a Galactic Civilization that rivals its own? AU
1. Chapter 1 The Timeline Part 1

**I Do Not Own Anything Halo Or Mass Effect, Just This Made Up Story ;)**

**Authors Note : This Story, or for the time being Timeline. Will show the baseline for the Alternate Universe. Some of it is Canon from both Universes and some of it is changed. Some small, some large. Just a warning in case someone starts moaning...**

**Edit : I have slightly changed the time-line to include the Unggoy as a Systems Alliance species, alongside the newly constructed Scarab's. I also gave the Council a larger fleet as the Systems Alliance has better technology and ships. I also fixed the issue with the Citadel and Mass relays, they have been there longer than the Precursors. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Timeline**

**200,000 BC** – The Precursor Empire thrives in the Galaxy as the only known intelligent species they know of. Their empire spans the Galaxy and they begin artificially creating species to eventually join them on the Galactic stage.

**190,000 BC** – The Precursor's have Created the Forerunner and Human Species out of their own likeness. Each containing their qualities in different ways, to see which is more successful. They become capable of Trans-Galactic Travel, But do not attempt it in fear of Discovering a Civilisation similar to themselves or even more advanced.

**170,000 BC** – The Precursor's see the potential in Humanity and schedule the Forerunners for extermination. The Forerunner's discover the Precursor's and their plans. They pre-emptively strike and start the Precursor-Forerunner War.

**165,000 BC** – The Forerunners, afraid of extinction at the Precursor's hands, resort to bio-engineered viruses and ruthless tactics. The war is turning in their favour. The Precursor's, believing themselves above such measures continue the war as they always have.

**160,000 BC** – The Precursor Empire is smashed, The Forerunner's victorious begin the extinction of the Precursor species. The Remnants of the Precursor Military and Scientists create the Flood and leave it dormant in systems for the Forerunner to discover. The Precursors prepare to leave the Galaxy heading for the Andromeda Galaxy with as much of their Civilisation as possible. The Reapers strike, preventing the Precursors from surviving and possibly returning. They ensure they are not discovered by the Forerunners.

**150,000 BC** – All traces of the Forerunner-Precursor war are erased from records. The Forerunner Ecumene not wanting future generations to know of the atrocities they committed.

The Reapers are calculating in hibernation at this time. Preparing for the right time to strike against the Forerunners and continue their cycle.

**110,000 BC** – The Forerunner-Human War begins and Ends in this time. The Forerunners defeating Humanities smaller Empire and de-evolving them to a Tier 7 species and leaving them on their home-world to restart their civilisation.

During this time though, the Extra-Galactic parasite had entered the Galaxy and begun infecting Human Worlds. The Human Empire, wanting more worlds to survive on, invade Forerunner territory starting the War. The Humans fighting a war on 2 separate fronts, find a 'Cure' for the Flood and defeat it. Their Military exhausted, they fall to the Forerunner's and they destroy the cure for the Flood Parasite, their last vengeance against the Forerunner's.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Flood was discovered by indoctrinated agents and released by them, said agents were also responsible for the start of the Forerunner-Human War.

**100,000 BC** – The Reapers use indoctrinated agents again to locate the flood. They use the flood to begin the Forerunner-Flood War. The war lasted for 300 years. The Forerunners losing rapidly to the all consuming parasite. Agents that are indoctrinated aid the flood in weakening the Forerunner defences and strategies.

The Forerunner's in secret develop the Halo Array and the Ark. They catalogue as many species as they can before firing the array and leaving the Galaxy life-less, sacrificing themselves in the process. The Reapers, surprised at the outcome of the War, calculate how long it will take for life to re-emerge. They discover the Forerunner Ships restoring life to the Galaxy, they let them full fill their purpose before eradicating the remnants of the Forerunner Ecumene. They enter hibernation after rebuilding the slightly damaged Mass Relay Network and Citadel after the Forerunner-Flood War.

**52,000 BC –** The Prothean Empire leaves its home system via Mass Effect Technology ( The newly implemented trap by the Reapers, if the Civilisations are based on Mass effect technology they will advance down a lesser path. Which will make them pose less of a threat. )

The Prothean Empire reaches its height as it controls most of the Galaxy and the Citadel. The other space-faring species that inhabit the Galaxy have the same technology as the Protheans, but are not as wide spread or large as them.

**51,000 BC** – The Prothean Empire discovers the Zha'til and realizes the threat posed by machine intelligence. The Protheans begin to wage war against them to defend themselves, the Zha'til are relentless. The Protheans begin calculating their chances of Victory.

The Protheans calculate they will lose. Military leaders assume control of the Government and 'Assimilate' the other species of the Galaxy to unite against the Hostile AI's. The war rages on devastating many worlds and crippling the Galactic Economy. The Prothean Empire pushes the Zha'til back to their home system and cause a premature stellar collapse, destroying the Zha'til entirely. The rebuilding of the Galaxy is a slow process.

**50,000 BC –** The Prothean Empire begins 'Guiding' primitive species to become ready to 'join' the Empire when they become Space-Faring. The Reapers Attack through the Citadel, destroying the Galactic Government and taking control over the Mass-Relay system. The Protheans stop all 'Guiding' projects to prevent them from being targeted by the Reapers. The Protheans wage an war to prevent the Inevitable Extinction they face. The Protheans are defeated and the Reapers retreat through the Citadel to allow the Cycle to continue.

A team of Prothean scientists survived the war in stasis pods on Ilos. They use the Conduit to travel to the Citadel and they prevent the Citadel from being able to open as a mass relay to dark space. They die completing their goal and the keepers remove any trace of their existence from the Station.

**1000 BC –** The Krogan Civilisation begins a long cold war between each of its individual Nations. Each trying to out do the other. They prevent Nuclear catastrophe as they realise they would crumble their society to cavemen once again. However, a genetically engineered virus intended to prevent rival nations from out reproducing their own escapes containment. It infects the entire Krogan Population and reduces their birthrate from 1000 eggs per clutch to just 50. it become so ingrained into Krogan DNA that it is incapable of being removed.

The Release of the Virus taught the Krogan what they could do if they were pit against each other. They set aside their differences and form the Krogan Empire.

Because Nuclear war was averted, The Krogan population is not all succumb to blood rage. The few who are become submitted to special programs to help themselves to overcome it.

**500 BC – **The Asari Discover the Citadel and make it their head of Government. They expand into more territory. The Krogan become a space-faring race and open their mass relay.

**450 BC** – The Salarians discover the Citadel and the Asari. They together form the Citadel Council to oversee the Galaxy. The Council time line is formed at 0 GST

**400 BC –** The Council discovers the Volus and with their help create the Galaxy wide Banking act. Establishing the Credit as standard Currency. The Volus become the first associate-member species of the Council.

**350 BC –** The Elcor join the Galactic Community as they are discovered by the Asari. They become the 2nd Associate-Member species of the Council.

**300 BC** – Council space expands. A Salarian research vessel opens a Relay to Rachni Space. The Rachni Wars begin with the Rachni declaring war on the Council species. The War becomes one-sided with the Rachni overpowering the Council.

**250 BC** – The Salarians Discover the Krogan Empire and negotiations begin between the Council and the Krogan Empire. The Krogan agree to help the Council in the war against the Rachni, realising they too will be threatened. They become the 3rd Associate-Member species of the Council. The Krogan agree to it because the Council will provide them with more effective technology in the War. The Krogan become the front-line force of the Citadel.

**235 BC –** The Quarians make contact with the Council and join the Galactic community, becoming the 4th associate-member species. A law forbidding the opening of dormant mass relays is instituted.

The Krogan discover the Turian Hierarchy trying to open a mass relay and open fire to prevent them. Starting a brief war between them. The Council intervened forcing a truce and apologized to the Hierarchy explaining their predicament. The Turian Hierarchy join Citadel as the 5th associate-member species.

**200 BC –** The Rachni are declared extinct as the Council took the fight to the Rachni home world and destroyed them. The recovery of Council Space begins.

**100 BC** – The Turian and Krogan are made Council members in respect to their instrumental efforts against the Rachni. The Treaty of Farixen is signed, restricting the amount of ships each species has.

The Turian and Krogan become the main peace-keeping force of the Council, while the Salarians become the intelligence experts and the Asari are the most influential species in the Galaxy. The ratio of Dreadnoughts from Council Member species to Associate-Member species follows 5:1.

**100 AD – **The Batarians join the Galactic community as the 6th associate member species. The Council warn them of their anti-slavery laws. Nevertheless they remain a slavery involved society and expand.

**2160 AD –** The Human race unites under the UNSC and ends the Interplanetary war in their solar system.

The Quarian made Geth rebel and the Morning war begins.

**2180** – Humanity creates the Slip-space drive in order to expand outside of its solar system. The colonization era begins.

**2300 –** The UNSC territory consists of over 500 worlds, all tightly nit into the Home Cluster of Humanity. Expansion shows no signs of stopping.

The Quarians are defeated by the Geth and request aid form the Council. They refuse and banish the Quarians from the Citadel for their foolish actions.

**2500** – The UNSC and Sangheili Empire meet. They open diplomatic relations when a UNSC vessel exits slipspace in a Sangheili controlled system. They learn a great deal about each other and both governments collaborate.

The Sangheili are discovered to have similar technology to the UNSC, however they have different Military tactics. The UNSC's Military is more effective overall but the Sangheili have more Ships In their Navy.

**2525** – The Spartan Project reaches fruition. Producing the most effective fighting force known to either side.

Rather than begin war with each other, they decide to form the Systems Alliance. Both races under one Government. They both understand that Unity would be preferable to War. They begin sharing many technologies with each other and expand their territory. The Spartan Project is kept a solely Human project.

**2550** – The Systems Alliance discovers Installation 04. they accidentally release the Flood from containment and destroy the ring but not before learning of the Location of the Ark.

An expedition to the Ark is planned. The Journey will be long.

The Systems Alliance arrives at the Ark to find it beginning construction of the Halo Ring. They learn that all Forerunner technology responds to Humans as they are the Rightful Reclaimers of the Forerunners. Shocked by this revelation they begin making the Ark the Capital of their Government.

ODP's are planned for construction. Alongside many other plans.

The Lekgolo are discovered. They have a few planets in separate systems under their control. They are invited to Join the Systems Alliance.

**2560 – **The Huragok are found in many Forerunner Installations. They respond to Human presence well and are incorporated into the Systems Alliance.

**2568 – **The Unggoy race are discovered, struggling to survive on their polluted planet. The Systems Alliance aids them on the condition they join the Systems Alliance. They agree and the Alliance helps them locate 3 other planets for them to inhabit.

The Unggoy begin filling roles as engineers and even Military when given proper training and equipment.

**2571 – **After a lot of hard work thanks to Alliance Scientists, they create their first energy projector weaponry. Thanks to ingenuity from the Sangheili, Humans and Lekgolo they create the Type 47 – Ultra Heavy Assault Platform or as it is commonly called the Scarab. It is capable of being dropped from orbit alongside ODST's. Energy projector infantry weapons see limited use, mainly from Sangheili and Lekgolo Forces, Humans being reluctant to change from the tried and true method of ballistic weaponry. Nevertheless Scarab's are scheduled for mass production into the Alliance Military and ships undergo slight modifications to be capable of launching Scarab's from orbit.

**2575** – The Systems Alliance discovers a Mass-Relay at one of its border colonies. It sends a nearby Cruiser to investigate and activate the Artefact once they determine its purpose.

Scientists aboard the Ark discover the History of the Forerunners and the Capability of the Flood. They also learn of the Ancient Human Empire and the other species saved by the Forerunners but keep most of the History secret to the Public.

Many cities are constructed on the Ark.

A survey is conducted to determine the extent of the Systems Alliance

Home planets : 3 (Human, Sangheili and Lekgolo)

Colonies : 876 ( Shared between species)

Naval Capacity : 2000 Frigates, 2000 Destroyers, 1000 Cruisers, 50 Carriers and 1 Dreadnought.

A similar survey is conducted by the Council.

Home Planets : 7

Colonies of Council Member Species : 854 (Altogether)

Colonies of Associate Member Species : 385

Naval Capacity : 6500 Frigates, 4000 Cruisers and 1000 Dreadnoughts.

**Codex**

**The Systems Alliance – **The Systems Alliance was formed from Humans and Sangheili to ensure they could live in peace against outside threats and to avert war between them. They inducted the Lekgolo into their Government also. The Lekgolo are the strangest of the species but are nonetheless treated as any sapient when they have formed themselves into a Mgalekgolo. The Systems Alliance welcomes any and all peaceful species but will wage war against those who come to do harm.

The Human and Sangheili Races are the Founding members of the Alliance. Therefore are unable to be removed from the Alliance due to their roles. The Lekgolo and Unggoy share the same privileges as the other 2 races, but are able to be removed from the Alliance should their actions warrant such removal.

Their Technology is different from the Citadel Races as they are not dependant on Element Zero technology and therefore do not use Mass-Relays (**Therefore sidestepping the Reaper Trap**). They are having a hard time understanding the Forerunner Technology but are putting in Large amounts of time and effort into learning more. (**They basically have technology more advanced than the UNSC's tech from Halo, but are not as advanced as the Covenant**)

They have incorporated Shielding technology to their Armed Forces and Naval Forces.

No Forerunner Technology was found until they discovered Installation 04.

**The Citadel Council – **The Council consists of the Asari as Mediators and Centrists, the Salarians as Intelligence Gatherers, the Krogan and Turian races as the Bulk of the Council Militaries. Their technology is based upon Mass Effect Technology. They depend on Element Zero to sustain their Civilisations and also have a Large Military.

They base much of their technology upon the Prothean ruins they come across and have not yet discovered a Forerunner structure yet.

Their Kinetic Barrier technology is very good at stopping projectile weaponry but in theory would be unable to prevent a shot from a directed energy weapon.

**The Citadel – **The Citadel Is a massive Space station that resembles a pentagram. Its central ring has a diameter of 7.2 kilometres, from which 5 arms protrude. These arms measure 43.6 kilometres long and 330 metres thick. It is capable of closing the arms to make it impenetrable. It is presumed to have been constructed by the Protheans who vanished in a Galactic extinction event over 50,000 years ago, they are also believed to have constructed the Mass Relays.

**The Ark – **The Ark is a Space station that resides out of the Border of the Milky Way Galaxy. It measures at 127,530 kilometres in Length and 5000 Kilometres in height. It presumed to have been the Seat of Government for the long dead race the Forerunners. The Ring worlds it creates are thought to be fortress worlds for the Forerunners. It is not public knowledge what it was built for and what those ring worlds contain. It houses millions of Sentinels that run and maintain the Ark ensuring it runs carefully.

**Hello again :) before you ask, I don't even understand my own randomness for posting this separate story. Maybe I enjoy alternate first contact scenarios who knows? **

**Either way I decided to give the Krogan a new look in my story. If any of you know the story to them then you will know that the Krogan's blood rage is a genetic defect or something like that. It was uncommon before they nuked themselves then afterwards only the people who had it were capable of surviving the harshness of Tuchanka. I decided to make them more presentable. They may be warlike but I always wondered what would happen had they not rebelled.**

**I also changed some things around. Most of the covenant species are not in existence in this fic, if you don't like it them read another story. Simple as.**

**Any who, let me know what you think in the review :D I may also add bits to the first time-line section when I read it again. **


	2. Chapter 2 First Contact War Part 1

**I Do Not Own Anything Halo Or Mass Effect, Just This Made Up Story ;)**

**By the way, I changed the time-line slightly, if you would like to go back and take a look. I added the Unggoy and also gave the Council a larger fleet. When I put the Systems Alliance fleet into council standards they were roughly even, now the Council has more numbers. Also the N7 group is not made, due to the fact they have many other special forces groups already. Enjoy :)**

**Codex**

**Systems Alliance Ship Classifications**

**Frigate – **Measuring in between 490 meters and 535 metres in Length, 156 meters to 199 meters in Width and always 112 meters in Height. It sports a single MAC cannon, more powerful than Mass Effect based armaments. It also has 40 Archer Missile Pods ( 30 Missiles per pod ), 8 Point Defence Cannons. Its protection is 1 Meter of Titanium A Battle-Plates and Energy Shielding more powerful than Mass Effect based Kinetic Barriers. It carries up to 6 Longsword Fighters and Seraph Interceptors. These are usually used in patrols or 'Wolf-pack Flotillas' of up to 8 Frigates. These are the Scouting vessels and also used in support roles as well as main naval engagements.

**Destroyer – **Measuring in at 500 Meters in Length, 200 Meters in Width and 120 Meters in Height. These vessels are armed with 2 MAC's and up to 50 Archer Missile Pods ( 30 Missiles per Pod ) and also have 8 Point Defence Cannons. The Protection it has is 2 Meters of Titanium A Battle-Plates and Energy Shielding. It is solely used in Naval Engagements as it is used for supporting Cruisers and also Escort Missions.

**Cruiser – **Measuring in between 1150 Meters and 1200 Meters in Length, 290 Meters to 360 Meters in Width and 300 Meters in Height. They can have 1 or 2 MAC's depending on their Cruiser type. They have 80 Archer Missile Pods ( 30 Missiles per pod ), they also have 16 Point Defence Cannons and also carry a large supplement of Infantry, Aircraft and Ground Assault Vehicles. They also have up to 16 Longsword Fighters and Seraph Interceptors. Its protection consists of 2 Meters of Titanium A Battle-Plates and Energy Shielding Systems. These ships are the workhorse of the Systems Alliance Navy. These ships are the used at the head of fleets, mainly used in Naval engagements and can also used in Ground Support.

**Carriers – **Measuring in at 4000 Meters in Length, 500 Meters in Width and 500 Meters in Height. This vessels main armament is its Fighters, Interceptors and Bombers. It sports a single MAC for ship to ship combat. It also has 30 Point Defence Cannons to defend against boarding parties and other vessels. These vessels have up to 5 Meters of Titanium A Battle-Plates and also Energy Shielding. It can carry up to 300 Longsword Fighters and Seraph Interceptors. This vessel is usually the flagship of any fleet. It is used for Naval engagements mainly and Planetary Invasion through Aerial Bombardment, the vessel itself never enters a Planets atmosphere.

**Dreadnought – **Measuring in at 7000 Meters in Length, 800 Meters in Width and Height. It has 3 MAC's and 100 Point Defence Cannons alongside 200 Archer Missile Pods ( 30 Missiles per Pod ). its protection consists of 50 Meters of Titanium A Battle-Plates and Energy Shielding. It contains large amounts of every vehicle in use by the Systems Alliance Military alongside many Infantry Regiments. It also contains up to 100 Longsword Fighters and Seraph Interceptors. This vessel is used as the Arbiter of Naval Warfare but also capable of ground support. Only one has been constructed but another is scheduled to begin construction.

**Comparison to Citadel Fleet – **Systems Alliance Naval Capacity : 2000 Frigates, 2000 Destroyers, 1000 Cruisers, 50 Carriers and 1 Dreadnought in SA Specifications.

Citadel Council Naval Capacity : 6500 Frigates, 4000 Cruisers and 1000 Dreadnoughts in Council Specifications.

If the Systems Alliance ship numbers are converted into Council Ship Classifications their fleet is as follows. 4000 Frigates/Cruisers, 1000 Dreadnoughts, 50 Carriers and 1 Oversized Dreadnought. Even though the Council has a much larger fleet, the Systems Alliance has better technology.

**Relay 314 System – Turian/Krogan Patrol Fleet**

General Desolas Arterius is a Turian who has served a long time in the Military. He has fought against slavers and a few small wars and rebellions. He knows how things work in Council space and how and when to act. He is very loyal to the Council but always puts his species first. He was currently aboard the Dreadnought Indomitable, patrolling the system to ensure all is well, patrolling alongside his Krogan Counterpart who is known as Admiral Torsk. Admiral Torsk is a cunning and brutal tactician. Always preferring a straight on fight much like his Turian Counterpart. But unlike his Turian counterpart his brutality knows no bounds, his species has been called Brutal and Horrible for many reasons. The way they treat enemies and what they do to their prisoners. Krogan Brutality is Outmatched by none.

Their were rumours of pirates or slavers operating in the System and they were directed to investigate. The fleet consisted of 2 Dreadnoughts, 8 Cruisers and 16 Frigates. A mix of Turian and Krogan Forces. But the system was empty. Bar a few abandoned outposts on the only habitable planet. Said planet has been disputed for colonization rights between the Krogan, Batarians, Asari and Salarians.

General Arterius entered the Combat Information Centre or CIC on his ship, where he would command the Fleet he is in charge of. He walked up to the galaxy map and hit a few buttons. The Map changed from a view of the Galaxy to just one of the system in detail. It showed the star and its surrounding planets. The planets consisted of 2 planets in the habitable zone however both were desolate. There were also 2 large gas giants that were on the outer edge of the system. The mass relay was at the edge of the system, but it was dormant. Unable to be opened by law, a law that if broken means an immediate death sentence.

"What are the reports?" asked Desolas

One of the operators turned to Desolas.

"Sir, our scans show that whoever was in the system had left roughly a few days ago. The abandoned outposts still have signs of recent use." replied the Turian Operator

"Very well, keep up the standard procedure, get me Admiral Torsk on the line" ordered Desolas

The comms flared to life and a voice came over the speakers.

"General, what can I do for you?" asked a deep Krogan voice, clearly Admiral Torsk.

"Torsk, we will be sending men down to the planet. We shall both be searching the bases for any evidence of slavers or pirates. Understood?" informed Desolas

"Yes Desolas. My men are eager to fight. Send us the location and we shall be under-way. Maybe you Turians might learn a thing or two about warfare from us" quipped Torsk

"Well, If my men want to lose their brains to excessive head-butting I will point them in your direction" replied Desolas with laughter in his voice.

"Sir, we have a contact, unknown make and they just came out next to the Relay!" shouted the Turian Operator.

"What!? What are they doing?" asked Desolas

"Their activating the Relay sir! Its coming online now!" shouted the Operator

"Not on my watch, Torsk co-ordinate with my ships and help me deal with these newcomers. We cannot afford another Rachni war" ordered Desolas

"You always get me into some good fights don't you Desolas? Very well, lets show them the might of the Council" replied Torsk as he disengaged comms with Desolas

The tactical display showed the Alien ship turning to face the incoming vessels, it was the size of a Council Dreadnought. The ship seemed bulky, as if function was meant to be its design and not form. The ship was not giving of any element zero readings but was having large energy spikes from their Reactors.

"Sir, their readying weapons systems!" barked an Operator.

"Order all ships to target their Dreadnought. That Relay must not be opened!" barked Desolas

Desolas looked moved over to his ships Window so he could see it for himself. His Dreadnought and Torsk's were at the back of his fleet, next were the Cruisers and then the Frigates. The alien ships were beginning to take aim at separate targets, ready for battle.

"Open fire!" barked Desolas

Within seconds rounds had left each ships cannon in his fleet, aimed at the Alien Dreadnought. The rounds were hitting it's Kinetic Barriers which seemed strange because they should not have any without element zero and they were also stronger than normal barriers. They held if only slightly. Within moments the Alien ship opened fire. A single round left the Alien ships MAC and instantly 2 Cruisers were not transmitting signals to Desolas.

"Sir, the Orphus and Faeter are down! Their barriers couldn't hold against that vessels main gun!" shouted the Operator

"It cleaved down 2 ships in one shot!? Bring it down now!" barked Desolas

The Relay finally came online and was ready for usage. The Alien Dreadnought turned and began heading for it.

"Don't let it escape!" shouted Desolas

All of the ships under his command were firing as fast as they could, attempting to down the ship before it could leave. Rounds were hitting it but to no avail. The Alien Dreadnought used the relay and left.

"Dammit! Make a sweep for survivors and regroup by the Relay. We have to stop that vessel before it can warn its people. We have 5 minutes then we are heading through!" ordered Desolas

The comms flared to life.

"Desolas, seems that these newcomers have some powerful weaponry. Weaponry that the Krogan Empire is interested in." stated Torsk

"Yes, I saw. They also have an advanced barrier system. I think its best if we destroy the vessel and learn what we can. Before another Rachni war begins" stated Desolas

"Very well, on your order we will pursue" stated Torsk

"We have 4 minutes before we pursue, at which point they will fear us" stated Desolas

Torsk began laughing "I like the way you think Desolas, lets get to it"

The ships were getting as many survivors as they could from the 2 downed Cruisers before they pursued.

**Onboard the Systems Alliance Cruiser – Right of Way**

The ship had been discerning what the Relay was used for, for an hour or so. When the shipboard AI figured it out it recommended trying it. The request was sent and was given approval. The ship had readied itself and when it hit the relay it was in transit for no longer than a second before appearing in a whole new system. The ship was a solely Human controlled ship but nevertheless represented the SA. The Captain was eager to see what the relay could do and it was extraordinary.

"Martin, where are we?" asked the Captain to the Shipboard AI

The AI materialized "We are in a system approximately 50 light years away from the Shanxi system. We travelled that distance in less than a few seconds. Quite the journey if I do say so myself." replied Martin

"Hmm,get this other Relay online. We need to report this to HighCom. They will most definitely be interested in this discovery." stated the Captain

"Sending the activation signal now" replied Martin

A few moments of silence occurred before Martin spoke again.

"Captain, im picking up Unknown vessels in the system. Their converging on our location." stated Martin

"You know first contact protocols. Assume Hostility, I want the shields up and weapon systems online. How many vessels are their?"asked the Captain

"I would assume they are 2 Cruisers, 8 Frigates and 16 Corvettes. Quite the welcoming committee" stated Martin

"Im not gonna risk my crew unnecessarily, get the relay on and we will leave the system. Have they made any attempts to communicate?" asked the Captain

"No Captain. Their charging weapons!" exclaimed Martin

"Target 1 of their vessels and prepare to fire, do not fire unless fired upon. Is the Relay ready?" asked the Captain

"Nearly there Sir" replied Martin

The alien ships all began firing on his position. Rounds slammed into the shields and dissipated. His Cruiser then fired at one of their ships. The round cleaved through it and another vessel before stopping in its tracks.

"Report!" barked the Captain

"Shield holding at 50.5 %" replied Martin "Relay is online"

"Get us through that Relay, we need to alert the Shanxi defence Garrison." ordered the Captain

His ship began manoeuvring rapidly to escape. As the ships neared the Relay Martin spoke again.

"45%, 37%, 28%"

The tension rising as they hoped to escape before being damaged further.

"20%, 13%, 5% shield offline" stated Martin "Hull breach on decks 1 through 5"

"Seal appropriate bulkheads and prepare for transit" ordered the Captain

The Cruiser was losing atmosphere, the bulkheads rectified that though. The Relay shot out a blue line that looked like electricity that struck the Cruiser before it was propelled into the Shanxi system 50 light years away.

"Get me a line to General Williams. We need to alert Highcom" barked the Captain

"Long range communications offline, we need to get close for short range transmission" stated Martin

"Very well. Get us there" said the Captain

"They don't seem to be following us." stated Martin

"Oh, they will. I doubt they wanted to say hello with that attack." replied the Captain.

The vessel moved closer in system before the Alien vessels came through the Relay. At which point they closed in on the Right of Way.

"Dammit, can we get a line to the General now?" asked the Captain

"Yes sir, putting him on now" replied Martin

The screen flashed on, showing General Williams.

"Come in Right of Way, Do you read?" asked Williams

"Captain Koloway here, we are being tailed by hostile vessels do you copy!? Bring the ODP's online now and prep for Planetary assault!" barked the Captain

"Very well, bring your Cruiser over to help with the ODP's. Ordering evacuation to designated bunker sites. Sending a message to HighCom now. The earliest reinforcements will arrive is 1300 tomorrow, drop all available troops and equipment you have down planet-side. Wouldn't want them wasted in space now would we?" ordered Williams

"Their closing on my tail. Are the ODP's ready to fire?" asked Koloway

"Firing now, do not deviate from current course" replied Williams.

The only battle-cluster above Shanxi opened fire one after the other and begun loading the next shots. The Battle-Cluster consisted of 3 ODP's.

"One round hit its intended target. Enemy frigate down" stated Martin

The alien vessels began entering FTL to the other side of the ODP cluster. When they re-appeared they opened fire before the ODP's could turn to fire.

"Recommend deterring enemy ships!" declared Martin

The Right of way turned to suppress the enemy but to no avail. The alien ships were relentless and kept firing at their targets. The ODP's fell one by one under the sustained fire of the alien vessels. The alien vessels lost 3 more Corvettes from longsword fighter attacks and a shot from the Right of Way.

"ODP's are down" stated Martin "Alien vessels are targeting us!"

The Captain decided to do what all honourable Captains do in such a situation.

"Abandon ship. Martin plot a course into the Enemy formation!" declared the Captain

The ship began speeding towards the centre of the formation. Charging its MAC and firing its Point Defence Cannons at the enemy vessels. Escape pods were launching, heading to the planet below.

"Are the crew gone?" asked the Captain

"Yes sir" replied Martin "Shields are down and the enemy vessels are breaching the hull. We have a reactor leak, detonation imminent"

The Captain furrowed his brow, filled with determination. "Get us as close to the enemy Cruisers as possible. Its been an honour serving with you Martin" stated Koloway

"And I with you Sir. Im glad to die alongside a Creator" replied Martin "Impact imminent on enemy Cruiser"

The countdown reached 0 on the display. The Vessel collided with an alien Cruiser, damaging both severely. But before anything could happen next, the ships reactor reached critical and detonated beside it. Destroying the Right of Way alongside an Alien Cruiser. General Williams would have to hold out until the next day before a Battle-Group will arrive. The lives of the Civilians rest on his hands. The Alien Corvettes descended into the atmosphere of Shanxi, dropping troops to engage and pacify the colony. Longsword fighters were intercepting what they could, in an attempt to delay the enemy as much as possible before the Reinforcements arrive.

**HighCom – The Ark SA Headquarters**

The highest ranking Military leaders were present at the meeting bar the few who were to far away on patrol. All fleet Admirals of the Systems Alliance. They were all Human or Sangheili and all knew of what had begun at Shanxi. Fleet Admiral Hood gestured for everyone to sit after exchanging the salutes between one another.

"Alright, we received a transmission via slipspace Comms from the Shanxi Defence Garrison. The Cruiser Right of Way had proceeded with its activation of the Artefact now dubbed as a 'Relay'. They were met by enemy vessels that proceeded to engage them. Forced to retreat due to superior numbers they fell back to Shanxi and held there. Last report shows that the ODP's and the Cruiser were lost. The enemy has begun a planetary invasion." stated Hood

"What is the meaning of this attack?" asked Fleet Admiral Sesa Rufem

"We don't know. However we must retaliate swiftly. I propose that Fleet Admiral Harper lead the attack as it is a Human colony that was attacked. Are we in agreement?" asked Hood

Everyone nodded to acknowledge his suggestion.

"Very well, Harper you must leave immediately. All fleets are to be mobilized for the possibility of war" stated Hood "Get the message out to all other Officers in the Alliance. Full alert"

The group began running over the details while Fleet Admiral Harper left to board his ship. The invaders are in for a nasty surprise.


	3. Chapter 3 First Contact War Part 2

**I Do Not Own Anything Halo Or Mass Effect, Just This Made Up Story ;)**

**Shanxi System – Next Day 1300 hours – Battle-Groups 1-3**

They were anticipating the apprehension ahead. The entire fleet had been briefed and all wanted answers for what was happening. It was dread and anger that was being felt by the crews of each ship. Eager and anxious to test themselves against this enemy that had attacked unprovoked. The Battle Group consisted of 10 Frigates, 10 Destroyers, 5 Cruisers and 1 Carrier. The latter being Admiral Harpers command vessel.

They came out of Slipspace around the Planet Shanxi, one after the other leaving slip-space in formation. Smaller vessels first followed by the largest in order. The Carrier being last.

"Status Report!" barked Harper

The shipboard AI materialized.

"Admiral, scans show the ODP's are down, Right of Way is down. Enemy has proceeded with a full planetary invasion. Enemy vessel debris detected. Seems the boys on the ground are holding better than expected" stated the AI

"Anything else George?" asked Harper

"Yes, visuals coming in now" stated George

The screen flared to life and showed enemy drop-ships landing, deploying troops. Another video popped up showing the Aliens slaughtering the Human soldiers and civilians where they found them. What was interesting is that there are two different species. These videos being what had happened while waiting for the Reinforcements to arrive. Another video flared to life showing a large building with explosions going off. It zoomed to show the aliens being slaughtered in the streets and Spartans pressing on their position firing as they moved.

"George bring all ships up to alert, target any and all alien vessels. Prep for ground-side insertion and deploy our Fighters on the Double!" ordered Harper

All ships began moving in formation, splitting into smaller groups while the largest ( The Carrier and its defence ships ) pressed towards the enemy Cruisers.

It did not take long before the shells begun to fire, dealing heavy damage on their foe. Drop-ships begun launching to assist the defence ground-side and Longsword fighters began engaging the enemy fleet while some others began ground-side support also.

Admiral Harper watched as an alien vessel was attempting a futile resistance at the unstoppable force he brought to Shanxi. It was firing but to no avail, its rounds hitting the shields of a Destroyer. The Destroyer had charged its cannons and fired. Both MAC's through the enemy ship. It shattered, then exploded unable to withstand the destructive force it was given.

He smiled, at least the aliens could not put up much of a fight at the moment. But perhaps this was just the tip of the spear? No matter, he would face whatever came his way just the same.

"Sir, enemy ships are devastated. Seems some evac shuttles are making for the Relay. What are your orders?" asked George

"Have you downloaded any useful information from their ships computers?" asked Harper

"Yes sir, for one they do not use AI's, which just made our job easier. We have enough information for the counter-attack" replied George

"Then let them spread the word. That we are coming for them!" declared Harper as cheers were brought out amongst the command crew.

"Very well. The ground-side efforts are being cleaned up quite quickly. I have already ordered General Williams up here, he is 5 minutes out on-board a Pelican." stated George

"Good, have him meet me in the comms room" stated Harper as he left for said room.

5 Minutes later

The door opened and in walked General Williams still in his armour, which showed he had been in battle recently.

"General Williams" said Harper with a nod and an extended hand.

"Admiral" replied Williams as he shook his hand

"General. Can you recount what happened before we arrived?" asked Harper

"Yes, after the ODP's went down alongside the Right of Way the enemy launched the invasion. The Longswords did a good job off keeping the enemy preoccupied while we were readying ourselves. The Right of way dropped all available Infantry and vehicles ground-side before it was destroyed." stated Williams

"All right, what next?" quizzed Harper

"Then we were in for the long haul until you showed up. We deployed all available forces to protect the civilian bunkers. Some of them didn't make it. The aliens were slaughtering them in the streets. We set up the Cobra's and Wolverines to help keep them at bay. The Spartans were helping a great deal, they saved my life alongside countless civilians and soldiers." stated Williams

"The enemy hasn't used any WMD's?" asked Harper

"No, no biological warfare, no nuclear weapons. They were brutal enough as it is. The large aliens were just tearing our people limb from limb." replied Williams

"Very well, we have your report for now. Head back to Shanxi and await further orders." ordered Harper

"Yes sir" replied Williams as he left the room.

Harper turned and hit a button.

"Fleet Admiral Hood here. Whats the situation Harper?" asked Hood

"Sir, we engaged the enemy. They have begun retreating in small numbers. We gave no offer of surrender as they have brutally slaughtered civilians and soldiers alike. We are mopping up the rest of them now. They didn't stand a chance. George can give you the reports for yourself but I recommend we press on the Counter-attack while we have the element of surprise" stated Harper

"Well, they didn't seem to prepared for the assault. Hmm very well. Your cleared to press beyond the Relay and retaliate at the nearest colony at these co-ordinates. It is a 'Turian' colony. Other Battle-Groups are on their way to attack other systems. Take the system and await further orders. Good luck Admiral" replied Hood as the comms died out.

"George alert all ships to head for the Relay, its time to go Hunting" declared Harper

The ships all headed for the Relay, after picking up all forces from clean up duties. The Destroyers went through first to take the brunt of whatever was waiting. Followed by the Cruisers, Frigates and finally the Carrier. They were bound for the Turian colony world known as Niphryk to subdue the world as a foot hold for defence against the aggressors.

**SA HQ – The Ark**

Hood had just finished his talk with Harper and he was reading the important information that the AI had provided.

The aliens were part of a Civilization that called itself the Citadel Council. However there are individual nations. The Asari Republics, The Turian Hierarchy, the Salarian Union, the Vol Primacy, the Batarian Hegemony, the Elcor Council and the Krogan Empire. The Turian and Krogan were involved in the attack and no-one else. However they were enforcing laws that outlawed the activation of dormant mass relays unless its other was found. Enforcing is understandable, but not the invasion of a Human colony, never-mind a Systems Alliance planet. They were butchering human civilians, an unforgivable war crime. Even though the majority of such actions were coming from Krogan forces it mattered not. They would both be attacked for the unnecessary losses.

The Citadel Council was the ruling body of all the races and consisted of Asari, Salarian, Turian and Krogan representatives. The location was also included in the report. Diplomatic approach or hostile? Hood wondered which would bear the most fruit.

"Sir?" said his AI

"Yes Rebecca?" replied Hood

"What is the next course of action? After we gain a foot hold then what?" asked Rebecca

"Well, whilst their securing a foothold beyond the relay. Im sending the Dreadnought and a larger Battle-Group to bear on this 'Citadel' and see if we can end this with less bloodshed. If peace isn't an option then we strike at their heart of government." stated Hood

"Efficient, I like it" replied Rebecca

"Yes, we need to assert to them that they are not the Superior Government." replied Hood

"Shall I send the orders now sir?" quizzed Rebecca

"Now would be opportune if we want to arrive when they hear about our counter attack. Im heading to the meet the President. She should at least be informed of what we are doing" stated Hood as he left the room, leaving the AI to mull over everything that was in the 'Codex'.

**Onboard the SA Dreadnought Unyielding Victory**

Fleet Admiral Hackett was surprised at the recent news. Let alone angered by the war crimes committed by these newcomers. He was the Admiral of the deadliest ship ever constructed by the SA. He was in command of the Dreadnought alongside the 5 Carriers, 40 Cruisers, 60 Destroyers and 60 Frigates. This fleet would be heading directly to the Citadel where the Council reside. To demand peace if not surrender. If they did not comply, well at least he gets to test the Main gun on the Dreadnought.

A blip hit green. All ships had refuelled and restocked. Ready for transit into slipspace. He took one last look at the Ark. Unbelievable that the station belonged to Humanity. It was a staggering 127,000 km wide. Larger than Earth itself! And he was to be asserting control over a station that was barely 50 km in length.

He wasn't going to commit war crimes like the enemy had. But he WOULD have control over the station if everything went sour.

"Attention all ships. You have your co-ordinates and you know whats at stake. When we arrive standard formation and no-one fires unless fired upon or I give the order. Lets be under-way" declared Hackett

The amassed fleet began opening slip-space portals for their trip. One by one entering until they were all gone. The formation was simple. Smaller vessels first then up to the larger vessels. However the Dreadnought would come out before the Carriers as they had special value.

He would take the Station and control the Hub of the Mass Relay Network if they were a threat to the Systems Alliance.

**The Citadel – Council Chambers**

The Councillors had heard the news. That the Patrol fleet had been engaged by unknown assailants. They had watched in dis-belief as a single shuttle docked on the Citadel, what remained of the Patrol Fleet.

General Desolas walked into the Chambers alone and approached the Councillor's.

"Councillor's let me explai..." he was cut off.

"Explain what!? How a fleet has been lost to some new upstarts!" shouted the Krogan Councillor

"Vygax! Calm down. We have not even heard the facts yet. Please continue General Desolas" Tevos the Asari councillor said trying to calm down the Krogan

"We encountered a lone Dreadnought attempting to activate a Relay" Desolas said as he put the video feeds onto the large screen in-front of the Councillor's

"We closed in to stop the activation and they began arming weapon systems. We did not detect any Kinetic barrier systems aboard so we attempted to disable the vessel." he stated as the screen showed them firing on the vessel.

"They retaliated after our rounds hit their advanced barrier system. Their main gun gutted a Cruiser and the round passed on to destroy a second! We barraged it until it retreated through the relay. At which point we regrouped and pursued to delay them warning their people." stated Desolas

"Very well, you followed protocol and beyond. You used intuition where protocol could not help. You pursued to stop them from preparing to invade" stated Sparatus the Turian Councillor

"What!? They fired on a vessel without warning. They could have attempted communication first!" blurted Tevos

"I agree, with Sparatus. We could not guarantee they were peaceful and we could learn more about them for defence and offence" stated Valern the Salarian Councillor

"You were enforcing the will of the Council, our will. I agree with Valern and Sparatus" stated Vygax

Tevos was shocked. Never in her 300 years as Councillor had such things happened. So close to warmongering were the other Councillor's.

"But we could have tried at least. Carry on General" stated Tevos

"We pursued them to what seemed to be their home world. They had orbital cannons for defence and the Dreadnought we pursued. Once we were in range they opened fire and so did we" stated Desolas

They watch the orbital battle in detail, rewinding to catch the noteworthy points for conversation.

"These Orbital Cannons, they are very powerful. Look at the devastation they brought in a single shot much like their Dreadnought" stated Vygax who seemed impressed by the Power

"Yes, the Dreadnought took down Admiral Torsk's Dreadnought with it. What is his condition?" asked Valern

"We managed to recover him, he is in intensive care now in a hospital on the Presidium." replied Desolas

"So what happened next?" asked Tevos

"We followed standard occupation procedure. We began landing troops who were being taken out by supersonic fighters known as 'Longswords'. We landed as many as we could but we were being hampered by anything and everything. They had a variety of ground based vehicles that were delaying our advance. The command of Krogan forces fell to the next in charge. Captain Phyrak. He began ordering the execution of any and all alien people. I warned him of the repercussions but he wasn't having any of it. I ordered my forces to not do the same however to pacify the enemy." stated Desolas

The video now showing Krogan mercilessly beating Human civilians and executing them on the spot. Including children.

"What manner of brutality is this!? I hope you do understand war crimes Vygax because their will be repercussions from this!" shouted Tevos

Vygax just smiled. It was good to know his species was feared.

"The enemy began pressing on us, to release any prisoners we had. Afraid of what we might do. They were very successful. Their weapons are chemically propelled not mass-effect based and they were fighting better than our forces. The versatility of their attacks was insightful. We encountered beings who wore power armour. They were engaging our forces in small squads and were successful at every attack they made." stated Desolas as the video showed the relevant footage.

A Krogan pressed forward, gunning down an alien. He turned to notice a small alien child. He picked it up by the neck. The child screaming in fear as his grip tightened. The out of nowhere a green armoured being leapt forward with a combat knife and cleaved the Krogan's arm clean off. And then proceeded to stab the Krogan in the head with the blade. It then put the blade back in it's holster and armed its assault rifle. Kneeling down on 1 knee to the child and extending its left arm. The child leapt forward and the being picked it up and began running back the way it came.

"Well, a challenging opponent. We relish our chance to test ourselves against them" declared Vygax

"Vygax, your soldiers were harming children. Children! You wouldn't be so smug if they had just bombed a clutch of Krogan eggs would you!?" stated Sparatus "Im all for disarming a threat, but not killing children. Thats what separates us from the animals"

Vygax shuffled, clearly angry at Sparatus's comment.

"The fighting carried on until the next day. Our previous assumption that this was their home world was smashed as their reinforcements arrived. A fleet of 20 Cruisers, 5 Dreadnoughts and what we assume to be their Flagship." stated Desolas

The screen showed the ships arriving out of portals, not via mass effect FTL. And opening fire after a minute of waiting.

"Astounding, a new way of FTL?" stated Valern

"They gave no offer of surrender or any warning. They attacked us with the intention of destroying us completely. I escaped with the other survivors, their fighters picked us off. We were lucky we escaped" stated Desolas as he hung his head low.

The video showed the very brief engagement between their fleets. A ship that had twin cannons as it's main armament? A Flagship that was 4 km in length? It was bigger than the Ascension line of Dreadnoughts and they were the largest Dreadnoughts in Council space. The Flagship had a very large contingent of fighters as its main armament. How very unorthodox. The battle was in favour of the aliens. Whose vessels adorned the same words on them.

SYSTEMS ALLIANCE NAVY

Followed by some other markings different to each ship.

"Fine, we have enough information to make an informed decision. You may leave Desolas" stated Tevos

"I vote we move to approach them diplomatically, send a fleet composed of us all through the relay. Who agrees?" asked Tevos

"Valern and Sparatus replied in unison "I agree."

"Very well. We shall see if diplomacy can solve this situation" stated Tevos "This meeting is adjourned"

They all left for their intended destinations.

**Meanwhile in the nearest Turian System to Relay 314**

The system was barely prepared when the Battle-Group under Admiral Harper arrived. Harpers fleet was met by a Turian Defence fleet consisting of 20 Frigates and 10 Cruisers. Admiral Harper sent a message to the Turian fleet, it would be translated by his shipboard AI into the Turian language.

"**This is Fleet Admiral Harper of the Systems Alliance Navy. For the unprovoked attack on our colony world of Shanxi, we are invading your systems. We will not stop until you have surrendered" **declared Harper to the entire Turian Fleet

His ships got into position.

"Fire at Will!" declared Harper aggressively.

All of his ships began firing into the enemy fleet. At least George was right, the SA technology outmatched anything these aliens could throw at them. The enemy ships retaliated but were getting nowhere fast. The Turian ships were putting up a futile defence. They were out gunned severely yet they remained. Why? Oh thats right, they don't retreat ever. They fall back decisively. Shame they didn't have the opportunity.

The alien ships began exploding, their reactors couldn't take the stress being dished out by the SA.

"Well, that went faster than I thought. Begin phase 2" ordered Harper

All of his fleet began positioning themselves above the Turian colony. They began launching ODST's, Scarab's, Pelicans and Longswords to smash the Turian Military into surrender.

The Invasion of Council Space had begun.

**Hello guys. What do you think of this chapter? Let me know in the review ;) I also wanted to say that perhaps the Citadel may not be so lucky when the SA arrive. But that can wait for the next chapter...or not ;)**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Retaliation and The Citadel

**I Do Not Own Anything Halo Or Mass Effect, Just This Made Up Story ;)**

**Turian Colony Niphryk **

The colony, unable to do anything other than get to the fallout bunkers had to watch as an unknown alien fleet smash through their defence fleet. Debris from the Turian ships was raining down upon the planet. The alien ships had begun invading the planet. The larger ships were staying in orbit while their Cruisers appeared to be dropping into the atmosphere to suppress and subdue the colony.

They were dropping troops in Drop-ships. But what was strange was they were dropping infantry and vehicles from space. This seemed to be an enemy prepared for war and to the civilians it seemed as though another Rachni Wars was about to take place, pray that WMD's are not used by either side.

The enemy infantry had orbitally inserted into the main settlement. It was a large city that was defended well. It had Turian cannons to help defend from Ground and aerial attacks. Shame they could not hit the nimble ODST pods who were sent directly on top of these cannon locations. The Alien vehicles were being dropped off outside the city to start making their way inside.

**Turian Commander – POV – Ground to Space Defence Cannon Network Hub**

He was seeing the numbers. He had the operators double check and triple check it. But it was unbelievable. The enemy was dropping thousands of troops in these pods. They were landing all over the city but mostly on top of the cannon locations.

"Operator, I want all Mantis Gunships in the air now, those cannons are our main defence. They must not fall understood!?" barked the Turian Commander

"Yes sir! Mantis squadrons 1 through 10 get airborne now! Deviate to designated cannon sights and hold until further notice. Squadrons 11 through 20 begin strafing runs on the enemy ground and air forces!" ordered the Operator

"I'll be damned if this enemy takes this colony on my watch! Get the infantry divisions out now alongside the mechanized!" barked the Commander as he begun arming his weapons.

"Yes sir, what are you doing though?" asked the Operator

"Im going to fight with my men. Im not sitting this out! You have the command network and I know you will do a good job. Good luck Lieutenant" stated the Commander as he left the room.

The operator, shocked he has technically been given command of the defence forces. Begins barking orders as expected.

"Get those civilians inside the bunkers and seal them up! Set up defence lines around the bunkers..." the orders kept rolling out from the operator

The Commander walked outside to the Mako tank waiting for him. His men saluted and got into the vehicle with him.

"Sir, where we headed?" asked the Mako driver

"The nearest defence cannon. We are holding there at all costs understood!?" barked the Commander

Which followed with a few cheers from the men.

"Let's show these alien scum what enemy they are dealing with! We Are The Hierarchy!" shouted the Commander

More cheers arose, over the comms as well.

The Mako began moving alongside 3 other Mako's.

10 Minutes Later, Defence Cannon

"Clear out those enemy infantry! Do not let them get to the cannon!" declared the Commander

His whole unit began firing on the ODST's who were advancing on their location. He took aim and fired at what seemed to be the enemy Commander, who took cover and returned fire.

"Mako's, suppressing fire!" barked the Commander

The Mako's began firing tank shells and MG rounds to suppress them. It was working, some of the enemies were being downed and blown to shreds.

"Now men! Charge for the Hierarchy!" shouted the Commander

He and his men got out of their entrenched positions, alongside the Mako's and pushed on the enemy position. Hoping to overrun them.

Firing in precise shots at the covered ODST's keeping them in cover. The ODST's returned fire to keep them from advancing but to no avail.

The Turian Commander heard the enemy Commander shout "Now, the enemy Tanks!" He could only watch as the ODST's leant out of cover with Rocket Launchers and fired at the Mako's. He and his men pressed on, hearing the Mako's explode. They all touched the cover the ODST's were hiding behind.

The Turian Commander was met with shock when the ODST commander leant up and grabbed the Turian Commander. He pulled him over the cover and threw him to the floor. The ODST pulled out a combat knife and lunged at him. He butted the ODST away from him with his fist. The Turian Commander pulled out his combat knife and they were engaged in hand to hand combat.

The other soldiers were fighting but the Turian Commander could here his men screaming. They were being slaughtered. But he is determined to make their sacrifice count as he kills the enemy Commander.

The ODST lunged at the Turian, but missed as he dodged to the side and swiped at his arm to no avail, because of the armour the ODST was wearing. The Turian attempted to tackle the ODST, but was met by a swift uppercut to his face.

Dazed, the ODST tackled the Turian to the ground. One knee pressing down on the Turians arm, the arm that had the knife.

The ODST got ready to plunge the knife into the Turian but was knocked off of him. The Turian Commander got up to find the ODST stabbing a wounded Turian soldier. The ODST rose quickly and stood their confident. The alien troopers were now surrounding them. Secure from outside threats they watched in awe as the ODST commander fought.

But the Turian commander was determined to kill the commander. He picked up his combat knife and charged the ODST commander. He put all of his strength into a straight stab into his chest. But it was met by the ODST grabbing his knife hand and curing into his body, one swift strike and he had slit the Turian Commanders throat. He squirmed in pain, gurgling on his own blood but not for long. It all went black.

**ODST Commanders POV – Defence Cannon**

He had just fought an impressive but over-confident alien. Perhaps the enemy commander by the looks of it. Slightly exhausted his men cheered at the enemies death. He put his combat knife back into its holster on his chest. He picked up his Battle-Rifle and held it firm.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Move out! We are heading towards the hub of their defence network" declared the ODST Commander

All his men began moving down the street in turn. Each checking their corners for any and all available threats. One ODST moved out across the street.

A sudden shot was fired and the ODST slumped dead.

"Sniper! Get to cover!" ordered the Commander

His wrist beeped "Enemy converging on your location. 1 minute until hard drop Scarab on your location" declared the Operator

He and his men dug in. The enemy was advancing down the street. Infantry, tanks you name it. No doubt heading to reinforce and repair the defence cannon.

The ODST commander pressed a button on his wrist and the Cannon lit up in a fiery explosion.

"Open fire!" declared the Commander.

The aliens took cover but were advancing rapidly attempting to overrun their position. The enemy tanks were pressing first, providing cover fire for their troops.

"Rockets up!" ordered the Commanders

2 ODST's armed their rocket launchers and fired a rocket each. The first hitting the shields of the tank and the next destroying the tank completely. Now a tank carcass was preventing the enemy armour from advancing further. With a slight advantage now his men had cover in the open street.

"Move up!" declared the Commander as he got out of cover to press forward with his men, firing bursts at the advancing Turian forces. He reached the tank shell and took cover.

His wrist beeped again "Hard drop inbound, mind your ears and watch your toes" stated the Operator

He looked up to see a Scarab descending rapidly from the sky. It had engaged its thruster packs to help soften its landing. Its landing just in front of the tank shell on the Turians side. He could here the mechanical whirl of its systems turning online. He looked out to see the Turian forces shocked into a brief moment of pause. The Scarab rose to stand up properly. The main plasma cannon charged up and fired. Green plasma being discharged all over the Turian forces.

The Scarab began advancing and the ODST's followed it. The Scarab was amazing. Destroying everything in its path without much damage and the enemy were throwing a lot of shells at it. Gunships flew overhead and begun firing at the Scarab. The Scarab's topside gun took aim and begun rapidly firing its AA cannon. To great success the gunships fell as quickly as they arrived and the Scarab pressed on.

No doubt the Scarab first combat usage would be legendary now. It was a beast on the battle-field.

**Longsword Pilots POV – Over the Main City of Niphryk**

By all means the battle was progressing rapidly. The aliens were putting up a valiant defence but to no avail. They would suffer for the damage done to Shanxi. As his Longsword flew overhead the city at supersonic speeds, he could see the city engulfed in large scale engagements. Scarab's being dropped onto the enemy fortifications. They truly were war machines.

He noticed a squadron of Gunships encircling a Scarab, quite a lot of them in fact. Giving the Scarab quite some trouble.

"Hawk 2 and 3 on my six. We're about to save a Scarab" stated the Pilot

"Damn straight, I want some kills too you know" replied over the Comm.

They sped towards the gunships, skirting the building rooftops as they went.

"Targets locked, launching fox 1 through 4" declared the pilot.

He watched as the missiles sped faster towards the gunships and were engulfed in a blaze of glory. He and his wingmen flew through the fire in an attempt to look 'cool'

His radar pinged. It begun counting down.

"Shit!, evasive manoeuvres we have been targeted by enemy AA missile batteries! Split up!" declared Hawk 1 (the pilot who we are following)

They split up, taking separate paths through the city. Taking great care to not collide with any of the buildings.

The missile was closing in on Hawk 1. She had been targeted.

"Damn, guys, carry on with objective bravo. I'll shake this and rendezvous with you later" stated Hawk 1

They both sped away on the radar without saying a word.

The missile was closing fast on her tail.

"Not this time you shit bag" stated Hawk 1 angrily

The Longsword fighter stooped low to the ground near Turian ground forces, hoping the missile would lock onto their heat signatures. She rose above the skyscraper in front of her. The missile still following.

"Shit!" she shouted

She could see one of the defence cannons the aliens were using. The ODST's were having trouble taking it.

She flew close to the ground yet again, speeding faster towards the Cannon. The Cannon was taking aim at her. But not before she deployed her flares and rose to the sky. The missile locked on to the flares and flew straight into the defence cannon. Obliterating it instead of following Hawk 1.

"Hot Damn!" shouted Hawk 1 "Hawk 2 and 3, im heading back up to the Carrier to restock and refuel. See you there in 5" she stated.

Clearly happy with what she pulled of. True it was a risky move. The cannon could have obliterated her, but she was willing to risk it just to stick it to the alien bastards.

**The Citadel – Council Chambers**

The reports were coming in. the aliens were assaulting Turian and Krogan Colonies nearby to Relay 314. they were being very successful at it too.

"Look at what your belligerence has caused!" screamed Tevos at Sparatus and Vygax "These aliens are retaliating with swift and effective fleets. Do you realize you may have inadvertently caused another galactic war!"

"War, you will be glad you have the Krogan at your side when they come knocking" stated Vygax with barley contained enthusiasm

"If they touch a single Asari colony you will be paying reparations!" Tevos declared "Never mind if they assault any other Citadel aligned race"

"Hmm, perhaps we should move to secure the Systems surrounding Relay 314 before the can advance further. Diplomacy can wait until we have secured our own borders" stated Valern

"What!? Do you understand what will happen if we do? They will consider us all active participants in the war! There may not be another chance at ending this and your voting for continued warfare!" shouted Tevos

"Please Tevos, you must understand. We were only following our laws when they attacked" stated Sparatus

"Yes a law they did not know existed. The Rachni attacked because they wanted total dominance. How do we know their motives if we do not ask them?" asked Tevos

"Well, it seems pretty clear to me. If they want war, we will give them war!" declared Vygax

"No! No more innocents must be killed. We must try and open dialogue before they advance further!" stated Tevos

"Tevos, this species does have better technology by the looks of it. But how can they be stronger than the united council races?" quizzed Valern

"It does not matter who is superior, we must [push for peace not continued warfare." stated Tevos

"I call for a vote, who votes we retake the systems surrounding relay 314 and then see what happens next?" asked Vygax

"I agree, no enemy has ever taken a Turian world and lived to tell about it" stated Sparatus

"I agree, we may be able to suppress them into submission. They can have peace when they accept Council dominance" stated Valern

"How can this be your decision? Don't you know what you sound like? War mongers. This Council are not war mongers" stated Tevos

"True, however we must retake our those systems before we can get them to join the Citadel. They could also give us their powerful technology. For continued peace of course" stated Vygax "You are outvoted now anyway. Your ships have to support us in this action"

"You had better hope this does not cause another full-scale war" declared Tevos "Very well, the ships we will be providing will be arriving at the system of Faetrus in 2 hours. We will assist. This meeting is adjourned" stated Tevos

However they did not leave. They stayed to watch the footage and reports coming in detailing the assault. Orbitally inserted troops and vehicles? Massive walking tanks that were indestructible? Surely this enemy is a force to be reckoned with. Their diversity in tactics is immense. Their wide array of vehicles. But this 'Scarab' tank had a different design than the other vehicles. It for one used an energy projector as its main armament. Perhaps this was built by another species? Or was found and reverse engineered? So many questions so little time.

However another set of reports came in. Showing another fleet with the Systems Alliance symbol on it. This fleet was of a sleeker and more curved design. They were another species all right. The video was showing more aliens attacking the Krogan colony of Demeter. There was a species that was similar to the Turians but were as tall as the Krogan. Another one was a hulking mass that wore extensive armour and had an energy projector weapon and a shielded arm for weapons. The other race were similar to the Volus. However these were very capable soldiers, especially in large numbers. All of these aliens were devastating Krogan and Turian colonies.

_Perhaps peace would become preferable soon. To both sides even. _Thought Tevos.

These other aliens were also using the walking tanks alongside an array of other weaponry. What seemed most intriguing was that they were mostly using energy projectors. Which were bypassing all Kinetic Barrier systems. They had the advantage now and they were pressing it. The Split jawed aliens were using what seemed to be a sword made out of an energy projector. It was carving through the Krogan armour and hides very easily.

_Definitely a worthy foe. One worthy of the Krogan. _Thought Vygax

The technology utilized by this 'Systems Alliance' is most impressive. A separate version of FTL alongside the use of energy projectors. Advanced barrier systems and other technologies not yet displayed.

_This could keep the Salarian Union out of harms way for another millennia. _Thought Valern

The tactics employed by the species known as the Human were rivalling if not surpassing that of the Turians. No biotics have been encountered yet though. The split-jawed aliens seem to be as tactful as their human counterparts but were as brutal as the Krogan. The larger species that was a hulking mass of armour seemed to be very good at taking out tanks and that is with their raw strength. The smaller species that was usually encountered I large groups seemed to be very useful as infantry. However they were being thrown around by the Krogan.

_These newcomers do seem to be prepared for war. Perhaps they are not strangers to it? _Thought Sparatus

Whatever they thought however would be gone from their minds shortly, as they would be surprised by the Systems Alliance yet again.

Alarms began ringing out.

"Radiation detected. Outside of the Citadel. Large concentrations. Warning unknown vessels detected." declared a VI

They all looked in shock and horror as the vessels were emerging from the slip-space ruptures. They were shocked as the ships just kept coming out. However they were stunned when a vessel that was 7 km in length came out of a portal along side 5 ships they had dubbed Carriers.

"Total unknown vessels number at 167." stated the VI

"Their fleet is outnumbered by our own! We have 4 times as many vessels defending the Citadel than what they have!" barked Vygax

"All ships form a perimeter. Do not..." Tevos was interrupted when a transmission came through in perfect Asari.

"**Attention Citadel Council. I Am Fleet Admiral Hackett And I'm Here To Negotiate A Cease-Fire. If You Refuse We Will Take The Citadel And We Will Wage War On Your Governments! You Have 3 Minutes To Comply Before We Open Fire" **Declared Hackett.

"Ha, he thinks he can take the Citadel. All ships..." Vygax was interrupted

"Shut up now before you kill us all Vygax." ordered Tevos

She switched the Comms on to send a message back to them.

"Admiral Hackett this is Councillor Tevos. We are sorry that hostilities occurred in your system. Please dock at the provided co-ordinates. You are allowed an armed escort. You will be met by Citadel Security who will lead you to us." stated Tevos

"Very well. We shall be arriving at those co-ordinates. I look forward to meeting your 'Council'" replied Hackett with disgust on the last word in particular.

The comms died out.

"What do you think your doing!?" asked Vygax

"Settling this once and for all. We have a chance for peace and I won't waste it. Im sure the others agree that now we have a chance to end it." replied Tevos

"Yes, we could avert total war. Would be preferable now they know where the Citadel is. I agree" replied Valern

"We may be able to avoid unnecessary civilian casualties. I agree for the moment" stated Sparatus

"Cowards. Fine! Lets see what this alien has to say." stated Vygax.

The Council could only watch as 3 pelican drop ships approached the Citadel docks at a rapid speed. Tevos was hoping for a peaceful solution. However she hoped the others would not anger the newcomers into a full-scale war.

**I realize I lacked description in the other battles, but I hope I corrected that for you readers in this chapter. Hope you enjoy ;) **

**let me know what you think in the review**


	5. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**Hello, I am leaving FanFiction. Sorry to say that guys but all of my stories are up for adoption. **

**However, Alternate Past, Uncertain Future is already taken. It will be undergoing a revamp and reposting by my friend Follower38. I trust this person to carry on the story as they see fit.**

**Good bye and good luck with all of your future endeavours my glorious readers ;)**


End file.
